This research is directed to improvement of human magnetic resonance images and spectra through development of novel radio-frequency coils, gradient coils, pulse sequences, and signal processing strategies. It is based on the following recent advances: 1) the installation in our 1.5 T clinical scanner of a phased array system with four independent channels for separate and simultaneous acquisition of signals, which opens the way for many coil developments; 2) installation of a dedicated research 3 T human scanner; 3) our efforts in the previous funding period in the design and use of local gradient coils; 4) the discovery of functional magnetic resonance imaging (FMRI), an activity of worldwide excitement and interest in which we have played a significant role; and 5) the increasing importance of so-called fast imaging techniques of which echo-planar imaging is particularly notable. The Specific Aims of the research proposed here fall into four categories: A) Surface Coil Arrays for MRI of the Spine, B) Surface Coils for FMRI and FMRS of the Human Brain, C) Development of a phased array capability at 3 T, and D) Coil arrays and signal processing in echo-planar imaging. Project D involves acquisition of a time course of echo-planar images, post-processing based on properties of coil arrays, image registration, temporal filtering, and finally, summation of images. Each of the four categories of Specific Aims addresses an aspect of coil arrays. The significance to human health can be grouped into categories that parallel the Specific Aims: A) With the methods proposed here, MR will likely replace nearly all CT studies and myelograms for cervical radiculopathy and will likely increase the sensitivity and specificity of the study, with similar benefits anticipated in the lumbar spine. B) The long-term impact of FMRI in neurology and psychiatry seems likely to be comparable to that of MR on diagnostic radiology. C) Parallel acquisition at 3 T will result in the highest human MR signal quality ever achieved with benefits to all MR- based protocol. The immediate impact is on surgical planning in patients with brain tumors or epilepsy. D) The approach proposed here is a fundamental strategy for overcoming image degradation from patient movement. It could be of benefit to a very wide range of clinical applications of MRI.